


Fated

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Shiro loses that arm later in this AU I've decided, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: JONARU WHISPERED: Shklance!! Pls! :) ❤





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> How about a lil soulmate au mixed with some of that highschool au? First letter of your soulmate’s name is marked on the spot where they first touch you?

The public bus jostled its passengers as it took a turn before smoothly sliding to a stop in front of the local high school. Lance stood from his seat and made his way off the bus along with his fellow peers, earbuds in as he bobbed his head along to the music flooding his ears. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, internally fighting the urge to lift his jacket sleeve to stare at the mark that had shown up on his wrist the previous night. It was a little later than most, but Lance McClain finally received his soulmate mark much to his relief. He wasn’t like Pidge. The panic he had at just the thought of not having a soulmate was heartbreaking.

Luckily for Lance, he had not just one but two soul marks! An elegant ‘S’ was etched in black on the inside of his right wrist, and a scarlet, scratchy ‘K’ was stamped on the top of his chest near his left shoulder. He spent the morning tracing the letters with his finger in awe. A happy sigh breezed past his lips as he walked up the school steps and through the open doors. The sophomore was halfway to his first class when his eye caught sight of the school’s power couple: Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane. They’ve long been rumored to be soulmates, but those rumors had yet to be proven as the two never flaunted their marks.

Slowing his pace, he hitched his backpack more securely over his shoulders, staring at them out of the corner of his eye. He barely avoided running face first into his best friend. Hunk grabbed his shoulders to steady him as Lance jerked backwards,  _“Woah th_ ere! You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Lance laughed off his embarrassment, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck, “What’s up?”

Hunk’s eyes flicked to Lance’s wrist as his sleeve slid down. He grabbed his arm and yanked it towards himself, “You got your mark! See? I _told_  you there was nothing to worry about.”

Lance blinked before matching his friend’s sunny smile, “Yeah. You were right.”

“‘S,’ huh? Think it’s anyone in class?” Hunk pondered, “Like Stephanie?”

“Yeah, no,” Lance shook his head, “Stephanie hates me.”

Hunk winced, “Oh, yeah. You spilled your coffee on her that one time.”

“It was  _an accident,”_  Lance sighed heavily. His eyes drifted back over to Shiro and Keith who were leaning up against their lockers, talking quietly to each other. Hunk followed his line of sight before calling out, “Hey, Shiro! Keith!”

Lance startled and looked up at him, hissing,  _“What are you doing?!”_

“You been staring at them a lot lately. Only way to make friends is to talk.”

Lance turned wide eyes to the couple who were now making their way over to them. Shiro straightened out his long sleeve shirt as he walked while Keith ran a gloved hand through his barely kempt hair. Shiro smiled handsomely once they stood before them, “Hey, Hunk.”

Of course, Hunk was friends with them. Hunk was friends with everyone. He smiled, “I wanted to introduce you guys to my buddy, Lance, here.”

“Oh? Nice to meet you,” Shiro offered Lance his left hand to shake. Lance reached forward to shake it when he was knocked into from behind. Instead of grabbing him by the hand as he had intended, his hand clasped around the quarterback’s wrist. Dark eyes grew wide as his own fingers wrapped around Lance’s thin wrist before steadying him with his other hand.

Lance jerked away from him, letting go quickly. Shiro’s eyes stared at him, surprise laced through his expression. Lance itched at his wrist, feeling a slight burning just under the skin. Keith stepped between them, scowling and causing Lance to take a couple of steps away from Shiro,  _“Watch what you’re doing.”_

His hand shoved at Lance’s shoulder right over his other mark. Lance stumbled back from the push, his own face contorting in anger, “I didn’t mean to!”

Lance pushed him back. Keith’s brows lifted, shock coloring his face, when the other sophomore’s hand smacked into the center of his chest. Not many people tended to pick a fight back with the resident bad boy. At least, that’s what Lance assumed the surprise on his face was for.  Lance immediately turned and darted down the hall, fuming as he headed for his first class, his shoulder aching with a sharp heat. Hunk gaped after him before turning to the other two, “Oh, man. I’m… He’s not usually like that.”

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder when he stepped forward to go after Lance, effectively stopping him. A tight smile was thrown Hunk’s way as he attempted to push Keith towards his class, “It’s okay. Keith’s pretty hot-headed, and he’s the one who started this. I’ll make sure he apologizes later.”

As soon as they were out of hearing range of Hunk, Keith turned black-violet eyes towards Shiro and stopped walking, “Shiro, he’s-”

“I know,” the senior murmured, “but you kind of messed up back there.”

_“Fuck,”_  Keith breathed, “I did…”

“At lunch, you’re going to apologize,” Shiro patted his shoulder, “and then, maybe, together, we can ask him out to a movie or something.”

“Okay. Okay,” Keith took a deep breath, “I’ll do that…”

Shiro smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “Bell’s about to ring. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Keith watched him weave through the crowded hall before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and heading towards his own class.

* * *

“I’m such  _an idiot,”_  Keith mumbled under his breath. How could he have not noticed Lance was in his gym class. Said boy was currently glaring at him from across the gymnasium, sitting on the bleachers with a group of his friends. His many friends might Keith note. He should apologize. He really should.

Pidge stood at his side, watching his face, “You know, you should just get it over with.”

“Shiro said to do it at lunch…”

“Is Shiro the boss of you?” Pidge smirked.

Keith bristled, “No. He’s my  _boyfriend,_  and he’s better at this kind of stuff than me.”

Pidge stood up from where she was sitting, “Time for me to step in.”

_Of course, Pidge knew Lance._ Who didn’t Pidge know? Keith moved to grab her, but she dodged his hand and jogged over to where Lance was sitting. Keith immediately sat down with his back to the group, anxiety creeping up his spine. It wasn’t long until footsteps approaching sounded behind him. Each one causing his shoulders to hunch and his hands to grip the edge of the bench he was on. Lance soon stood, casually, in front of him, “Pidge said you wanted to talk to me?”

Keith lifted his head, “Uh… yeah. I wanted to say sorry for earlier.”

Lance’s hard stare softened considerably at that, his stance losing that casual edge, “Oh… Me, too. I shouldn’t have… Ya know.”

“Yeah,” an air of awkwardness settled between them. Lance was just about to retreat back to his friends when Keith suddenly breathed out in a rush,  _“DoyoumaybewanttositwithmeandShiroatlunchlater?”_

“What?” Lance blinked.

“Um… I said,” Keith took a calming breath before repeating himself much slower, “Do you want to, _maybe,_  sit with me and Shiro at lunch later?”

Lance’s brows shot up near his hairline, “You want to eat lunch  _with me?”_

“W-we got off on the wrong foot. Shiro suggested it, and I thought it was a good idea, too. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine,” Keith stood up abruptly.

_“No!”_  Lance yelped.

“No?” Keith’s mouth twisted into a frown.

“I mean yes!” Lance smacked himself in the forehead, “I’m…  _Yes._  I’ll eat lunch with you guys…”

“Oh,” the frown lifted into a rather soft, happy smile that Lance had never seen on the other before, “Great. Um. I’m… gonna… “

Keith inched away before waving and walking towards the locker rooms. Blue eyes followed him the entire way, a smile working its way onto Lance’s face.


End file.
